comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
52
52 is published by DC Comics. Cover price is $2.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :52: Week 49: 11 Apr 2007 Current Issue :52: Week 50: 18 Apr 2007 Next Issue :52: Week 51: 25 Apr 2007 Status Weekly 52-issue limited series. Spins out of events in Infinite Crisis, covering the events of the One Year Later (OYL) gap. Characters Main Characters *'The Question' - Faceless mask-wearing avenger *'Steel' - Armored scientist/engineer *'Renee Montoya' - Former Gotham police detective *'Enlongated Man' - Recently widowed super-hero/detective with stretching powers *'Booster Gold' - Publicity seeking hero from the future *'Black Adam' - Sometimes villainous former ruler of ancient Egypt with the powers of Shazam! *'Adam Strange' - Earth-born hero of the planet Rann *'Animal Man/Buddy Baker' - Sometime super-hero who can take on the abilities of animals *'Starfire' - Alien princess with flight and energy blast powers. Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines 52 Week 50 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. 52 Week 49 Past Storylines Collections *'52, vol. 1' - Collects #1-13. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213537 - (forthcoming, May 2007) *'52, vol. 2' - Collects #14-26. "Booster Gold's dubious heroism comes under fire, Lex Luthor's scheme for giving ordinary citizens super-powers explodes, and The Question heads into hostile territory to confront Black Adam." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213642 - (forthcoming, July 2007) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team *Written by Geoff Johns, Grant Morrison, Greg Rucka, Mark Waid *Breakdowns by Keith Giffen *Art by Joe Bennett, Ruy Jose and Jack Jadson, and various *Backup features by Mark Waid and various artists *Covers by J.G. Jones Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *ISSUE ITEM CODE FOC DATE SCHEDULED IN-STORE DATE *52: WEEK 1 MAR060309 April 12 May 10 *52: WEEK 2 MAR060310 April 19 May 17 *52: WEEK 3 MAR060311 April 26 May 24 *52: WEEK 4 MAR060312 May 3 May 31 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :52: Week 51: 25 Apr 2007 :52: Week 52: 02 May 2007 :52 Volume 1 TP: 30 May 2007 :52 Volume 2 TP: 25 Jul 2007 News & Features * 20 Apr 2007 - [http://www.normantranscript.com/statenews/cnhinsall_story_110175147.html Johns talks about 52 weeks of comics unlike any other] * 10 Apr 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006172 Batista's Favorite Number: 52] * 10 Apr 2007 - [http://www.wizarduniverse.com/magazine/wizard/004144452.cfm 52: The Greatest Hits] * 30 Mar 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=106993 Inside World War III with Champagne and Ostrander] * 11 Mar 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9945 REFLECTIONS: Talking 52 with Greg Rucka] * 22 Jul 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7928 CCI, Day 2: 52- A Year in the Life of the DCU] * 17 Jul 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7856 DC Comics Brings Superstar Talent To 52 Backup Stories] * 02 Mar 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6809 Springtime for the DCU: Giffen talks Blue Beetle and 52] * 25 Feb 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6777 New York Comic Con, Day Two: Playing 52 Pickup With DC] Links *DC Comics *Daily Planet 52 Week Special - Special DC Comics mini-site about 52. *wikipedia:52 (comic book) Category:Super-Hero